


what's the worst you take

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Death, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, LMAO, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he was inside and they were inside and he's just a lonely person in a sea of ghosts. he never stood a chance
Series: whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	what's the worst you take

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.6  
> Please...  
> "Get It Out" | No More | **"Stop, Please"**

Klaus does not know how long it has been since he entered the mausoleum. it may be days, it may be months. his wounds from _that_ night has long scabbed over and he picks at them again and again as he count slowly, as slow as he could 

he begged them all to stop. he tried to talk to them, to make them listen, pleaded with them but they would not listen. no matter what he does they would not listen to him _"nononono stop, please!"_ he had cried out but they still did it. still tore his flesh and broke his skin as he sobbed again and again and again and again.

he felt pain, felt it settle deep into him, tear him apart _again and again_. he screamed as he felt himself get torn further apart _again and again_... then he felt nothing, did nothing as he watched them tear him apart some more. maybe he broke. maybe he stopped caring. maybe he knew hes unsalvageable.

"he's never going to get me" became his mantra, falling from his lips. his voice cracking from its lack of use. from its overuse. he had screamed himself until he had nothing more to give. had stopped talking even if he could. had laughed until he feels the cutting pain in his throat, had stopped talking until he feels as if his throat is scabbing over itself. 

he hears murmurs of agreement from around him and he laughs at that. his bruised body slamming against the mausoleum door. he punched and he kicked and he tried to open it with his bare hands but it won't open, he screams calling out for his father who would never get him. _he knows. he knows. he knows_

" _break it break ir break it_ " he hears everyone around him chant and he giggles high and sad and he feels broken inside as he reached upon him, pulling at the powers that he feels that began to control him. maybe it did. maybe it didn't.

"break it for me then" Klaus whispered to no one, to everyone, to himself, to the ghost as he grinned while the mausoleum door bursted from its hinges and he felt himself get unhinged too.

_he's free. he's free. he's free_. he laughed, high and shrill as he saw the sun and felt its heat against his cold skin. he skipped forward, eyes not leaving the ghost that started to follow him. _he knows_ , knows they won't ever go far enough from him. another burden to his never ending pile.

he walked, feet bloody as he made his way back home. his eyes looking at every ghost and cackling madly as he made them visible. he looks at the people, _alive???_ or maybe they're dead too and Klaus can't tell the difference anymore

" _go home go home go home_ " he mumbles, lips bloody as he grinned wider and wider as strangers all around him screamed, their voice mixing with the dead. 

he felt tears sprung in his eyes as he finally saw his home. is it still his home when he can't feel anything but pain and fear from it. maybe it is. maybe it isn't.

"father i am home" he screamed, voice high as he pushed the doors wide open, the whole house suddenly full with the never ending ghost that followed him from the graveyard

"and i even brought presents" he mocked, eyes looking at everywhere, at nothing. at the stupid portraits hanged in their hallways, at the stupid mantelpiece they have, at his siblings who had rushed towards the banister, all of them stopping as they saw him in the middle of the foyer.

"be a darling and call Reginald, would you" he told someone. number one. number six, number five, number four- _oh he's number four_. "tell him satan's calling"

and he waited and waited and waited. 

amd he saw how Reginald walked down their stairwell. still poised as ever amd Klaus grinned. "satan's calling. he wants you back down there" he murmurs as he looked at his father 

"stop this at once number four" his father barked and Klaus grinned at that. he wants to, he really do but _he can't, he can't, he can't_. they have ripped him apart because he can't.

"the thing is i can't" _a step forward_. "i tried but i can't" _another step_. "i called for you. asked you for help. told you to let me out" and he felt anger wash over him

  
"you never came. you never did. these people" his hands swept all around the room, at the ghosts who are starting to glow brighter. "ripped me apart for ages and i asked to be let out but _you didn't_. didn't let me out"

he wanted to sob, wanted to cry but he can't, not anymore. " you should've just let me out because i can't control them. i could never control them and now they are visible and i don't know why!"

he saw how his siblings tried to inch themselves closer to him and he breaths in. he can't believe he'll have to do this.

"they are visible because of you and now they are your problem" and he let go. let the ghost run free and he screamed just as he saw how they started to rip apart his father in front of his eyes. 

maybe he died with his father. maybe he didn't. maybe the blood in his hands when he woke up again was his. or maybe it was his father's. maybe its from them both. the inly thing he knows that it's not his siblings'. he knows it's not, it's not, it's not because they left a note

'Klaus we left with mom and Pogo. never look for us again. Ben' and he screams because he's left alone again in a lonely building with nothing but ghosts and rotting body as company. maybe it's his fate. maybe he has to start steering his fate into the direction that he wants it to go. maybe. maybe, after all his life is full of maybes.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty. i dont remember writing this last night but apparently i did 
> 
> title from Helena by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
